kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
IA timeline
] :For official KQ timeline variants, see King's Quest Timeline. The IA timeline timeline is an unofficial timeline concerning King's Quest games by Infamous Adventurers (King's Quest 3 (IA). AW = After Wedding and BW = Before Wedding (however, the exact dates for when KQ1 and KQ2 took place are unclear). This timeline places KQ7 about 24 or 26 years after KQ1 (KQ7 takes place before KQ4 if KQ7 dating is taken literally). For comparison; the AGDI timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1, the POS timeline places KQ7 at about 24 years after KQ1. The IS timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1. It is not clear if this timeline is using historical dating of year 1 AW or astronomical dating of year 0 AW. The development created their own timeline which adds quite a bit of humorous bits (these are included for completeness). It strangely places the events of Kingdom of Sorrow several years after its date in the novel, and also causes KQ7 to take place before the end of KQ3, and thus before KQ4, KQ5, and KQ6 (noting this causes a large anachronism between KQ4 and KQ7, in reference to the order of Edgar's appearances). Timeline *80 BW :The old gnome is born.Narrator (KQ3IA): "This gnome looks to be at least a hundred years old." *1KQ2 Manual (pg.):"Just one year after returning from his first victorious quest, King Graham arose and looked into the mirror as he was wont to do daily." or 3KQ4 Manual (pg. ):"Not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (on the eve of King Edward's death) did King Graham begin to feel the pangs of loneliness." BW :Graham travels through Daventry to find the three treasures of Daventry, and then becomes king (it either takes place 1 or 3 years before KQ2 according to the game manuals). *1 BW or 0 AW :Graham travels to Kolyma and saves the Valanice, and marries her (specific reference to time is given in KQ5Narrator (KQ5): "Twenty years have passed and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella. Unfortunately, Alexander, as a baby, was stolen unnoticed from his crib one night. Help the boy find his way home to Daventry again."http://kingsquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:KQ3AboutKQ5.jpg). *2 AW :Graham forgets to use protection, and impregnates Valanice. :One week later, Graham executes his Fairy Godmother (unofficial) for not preventing Valanice from getting pregnant. :Nine months later, Rosella and Alexander are born in Daventry.KQ4 manual (pg. ): "King Graham married the beautiful girl he had rescued, and two years later the young Queen Valanice gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl". *3 AW :Alexander, still a young baby, is kidnapped from Castle Daventry by the castle Maid, and brought to dock in Daventry and given to Manannan.Narrator (KQ3IA):"For 17 years, his only company has been the animals that inhabit the yard of his cruel master...", Manannan (KQ3IA): "It's been 17 years, Mordack.", KQ3IA manual, pg 7 The maid is promptly killed, and Alexander kidnaps the child back to Llewdor. :The family and many of kingdom searched everywhere, but found no clues to the prince's whereabouts. :Valanice subsequently begins her yearly suicide attempts. *4 AW :In the spring, Graham rode out, with the help of his people to search for clues about his son (this became a kind of tradition, he followed each spring). *5 AW :Manannan finishes potty training Alexander. *8 AW :Manannan goes on a long trip to try and discover why Alexander is still wetting the bed. *12 AW :The Long Winter :Graham rescues Aorina and winter finishes. Graham effort saves a party. :Rosella and Alexander turn ten (Note: Rosella was actually seven in the story, technically if this taken into consideration the twins should have been born 5 AW, or this date should be moved to 9 AW (7 years after 2 AW)). *17 AW :Alexander begins to mature, and discovers hair where had none before. He asks his master about it and is told that it is evil, and caused by his parents death. *18 AW :Alexander visits the tavern on a regular shopping visit only to discover that the barmaid is buxom, and he has feelings he has never felt before. Several hours later, Alexander discovers how to deal with those feelings. *19 AW :Alexander and Rosella turn seventeen. *20 AW :Manannan goes on a trip. :For the final time, Graham and the people of the kingdom rode out during the spring for their yearly search, for any clues regarding the whereabouts of Alexander.Rosella (KQ3IA): "Every spring he would ride out for months at a time, searching for any clue, anything to tell us where you were. :Alexander-Gwydion escapes from Manannan during late summer a few weeks before his eighteenth birthday.Narrator (KQ3IA):"For 17 years, his only company has been the animals that inhabit the yard of his cruel master...", "As it is now summer, the need to light a fire and cook hot food has diminished.", "There is a cheery fire crackling in the fireplace, even though it is summer.", Manannan (KQ3IA): "It's been 17 years, Mordack.", Chipmunk: "Have you got your winter's supply of nuts gathered?", KQ3IA Manual, pg :Rosella is chosen as the sacrifice to a three-headed dragon. :Over the course of a few daysAlexander (KQ3IA): Highness, up to a few days ago I had always believed my name to be Gwydion., Gwydion learned his true identity, Alexander, returned to Daventry to defeat the three-headed dragon, and saved Rosella. He returned to the castle to meet his parents outside its gates. :Graham changed into some of Grahams old clothes, to be presentable and fit proper etiquette for a Prince of the Blood. :Over, the next six weeks, the Royal Family and the people of Daventry begin work on rebuilding the kingdom, there was much work to be doneRosella (KQ3IA):"There's a lot of work to be done rebuilding the land.", Alexander (KQ3IA): "Yes father, but there is also much to do.", Narrator (KQ3IA): "As the rebuilding of Daventry continued, the citizens of the land learnt to love and respect Prince Alexander.". During this time Alexander spends time with his family, learning about the kingdom. Father and son bond over the sweaty manual labour. :Meanwhile, the woodcutter makes love to his wife inside of his house. :Alexander and Rosella turn eighteen. *21 AW :Alexander and Rosella turn nineteen.Valanice (KQ7):"Now Rosella, you are nearly twenty years old, most of your friends are already married.") *22 AW :In the official KQ7 the game took place when Rosella was nearly twenty. However due to elements within KQ7 the game has to take place some point after KQ4. This would make her over twenty in KQ7 in IA's timeline.. :Alexander and Rosella turn twenty. *23 AW :Some time later, following the kingdom's repairs, Alexander and Rosella are called into the throne room where Graham throws his hat to his children. During which he is struck by a heart attack. Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father. :Some time later, Mordack travels to Llewdor to rescue his brother, and burns down his brother's house. :Some point later (following KQ4), Rosella and Valanice travel to Eldritch and save Etheria (Rosella is nearly twenty years old according KQ7 introValanice (KQ7):"Now Rosella, you are nearly twenty years old, most of your friends are already married.") :Alexander and Rosella turn twenty-one. *24 AW :Almost a year after being saved (according to KQ5 manualKQ5 Manual, pg, KQ8 Manual, pg) Graham takes a walk through the forest of Daventry. While he is gone, Mordack appears, uses magic to steal Castle Daventry, and kidnaps the Royal Family. Graham travels to Serenia and saves his family. Alexander meets Cassima. *25 AW :Over six months laterCassima (KQ6): "Alexander, do not despair for me. I have been safe in this room nearly six months now.", Alexander travels to the Green Isles where he rescues Cassima from Abdul Alhazred. Unknown or unclear dates The specific dates for KQ1 and KQ8 are unknown, and time frame of KQ2 is unclear. Beyond that even KQ4's timing is unclear (Klytos suggests that KQ4 begins some 3 years after KQ3). However, that seems to contradict the internal dates given in KQ7 itself, which tells us that Rosella is only 19 during the story. In official sources the twins birth is usually said to have been born either 1 or 2 years after KQ2 (depending on the source), and KQ1 takes place between 1 or 3 years before KQ2 (depending on the manual sources). The net outcome of this, depending on the timeline, the twins are born between 2-6 years after KQ1. Which version IA chose to use for their game is unclear. The above timeline includes the in-game reference to the date of KQ2 from 'About KQ5' which states that KQ3 takes place twenty years after KQ2 (which places the birth about 2 years after KQ2). This is used, as this is a date that appears in-game (though it also coincidentally corresponds to the date given in KQ4 manual). The KQ5 Hintbook by Roberta Williams states that the birth was 1 year after KQ2, however, this timing doesn't fit with the 'twenty year' reference in KQ5. Technically, the "some time later" (a reference that suggests several weeks, a few months, to at most a year), ending in KQ3, could push KQ4 into the following year (21 AW), which would then push KQ5 into the 22 AW period. This then might push KQ6 into 23 AB period. KQ7 occurs shortly before Rosella's twentieth birthday and thus can only be the 22 AB period. If this was the case, then KQ7 would occur chronologically before KQ6.' Some from Infamous Adventure's team have supported the idea that KQ7 is a prequel to KQ5, and Krytos's humorous timeline uses detail (pushing KQ4 as late as 23 AW), and thus pushing later games still further (this would cosequently put KQ7 before KQ4 chronologically). However, that doesn't quite fit the details of KQ7, in which it portrays Rosella's second meeting with Edgar, and set after Lolotte's defeat (when she is 19). If it takes place directly after KQ4, it would make Rosella almost twenty-one in KQ7 (ignoring the intro to that game which states she is almost twenty). During the hat toss ceremony Alexander wears fancy rich clothing (as opposed to his slave clothes), this is to show that some time had passed (in KQ4, Alexander clearly is wearing his slave clothes showing that he has just returned home). In KQ3 IA, Alexander states that only a few days have passed between the time he learned his true identity, and traveling to Daventry. This means that his journey across the sea was short indeed (and confirms that the game takes place over the course of a few days). In Klytos timeline he compresses the time from when Alexander attempted his escape, to reuniting with his family in just a couple of hours (this is a nod to the in-game timer). Variant Timelines IA Timeline + KQ2 Manual This timeline uses the date given in the About KQ5 for the time between KQ2 and KQ3, and uses the date for KQ1 from the KQ2 manual. In the KQ2 Manual it states that KQ1 takes place 1 year after KQ1. *79 BGC The old gnome is born. *1 GC :KQ1 *2 GC :KQ2 *4 GC :Rosella and Alexander are born in Daventry. *5 GC :Alexander is kidnapped from Castle Daventry by the castle Maid, and brought to dock in Daventry and given to Manannan. *21 GC :Alexander and Rosella turn seventeen. *22 GC :For the final time, Graham and the people of the kingdom rode out during the spring for their yearly search, for any clues regarding the whereabouts of Alexander. :Gwydion is plagued by strange dreams, a mysterious voice shows him his past, and how he was kidnapped. The next morning he prepares for his escape. :Gwydion escapes from Manannan during the end of summer a few weeks before his eighteenth birthday. :Rosella is chosen as the sacrifice to a three-headed dragon. :Over the course of a few days, Gwydion learned his true identity, Alexander, returned to Daventry to defeat the three-headed dragon, and saved Rosella. He returned to the castle to meet his parents outside its gates. :The Royal Family and the people of Daventry begin work on rebuilding the kingdom, there was much work to be done. During this time Alexander spends time with his family, learning about the kingdom. :Alexander and Rosella turn eighteen. *24 GC :Rosella and Valanice travel to Eldritch and save Etheria. *25 GC :Some time later, following the kingdom's repairs, Alexander and Rosella are called into the throne room where Graham throws his hat to his children. During which he is struck by a heart attack. Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father :Some time later, Mordack travels to Llewdor to rescue his brother, and burns down his brother's house. *26 GC :Almost a year after being saved, Graham takes a walk through the forest of Daventry. While he is gone, Mordack appears, uses magic to steal Castle Daventry, and kidnaps the Royal Family. Graham travels to Serenia and saves his family. Alexander meets Cassima. *27 GC :Six months, Alexander travels to the Green Isles where he rescues Cassima from Abdul Alhazred. :Alexander and Rosella turn twenty. IA Timeline + KQ4 Manual This timeline uses the date given in the About KQ5 for the time between KQ2 and KQ3, and uses the date for KQ1 from the KQ4 manual. This timeline also places the birth of the twins as 2 years after KQ2 (as supported by the About KQ5). :77 BGC :The old gnome is born. *1 GC :KQ1 *4 GC :KQ2 *6 GC :Rosella and Alexander are born in Daventry. *7 GC :Alexander is kidnapped from Castle Daventry by the castle Maid, and brought to dock in Daventry and given to Manannan. *23 GC :Alexander and Rosella turn seventeen. *24 GC :Alexander-Gwydion escapes from Manannan during end of summer only a few weeks from his eighteenth birthday. He returns to Daventry, and defeats the three-headed dragon, and saves Rosella. He returns to the castle to meet his parents outside its gates. :Alexander and Rosella turn eighteen. :Over the next several months Alexander spends time with his family, learning about the kingdom. *26 GC :Rosella and Valanice travel to Eldritch and save Etheria. *27 GC :Alexander and Rosella are called into the throne room where Graham throws his hat to his children. During which he is struck by a heart attack. Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father (this would be around in or near winter months). :Mordack travels to Llewdor to rescue his brother, and burns down the house. *28 GC :Almost a year after being saved, Graham takes a walk through the forest of Daventry. While he is gone, Mordack appears, uses magic to steal Castle Daventry, and kidnaps the Royal Family. Graham travels to Serenia and saves his family. Alexander meets Cassima. *29 GC :Six months, Alexander travels to the Green Isles where he rescues Cassima from Abdul Alhazred. :Alexander and Rosella turn twenty. Notes The bulk of events KQ3 (IA) take place when Alexander is 17 years old, having been kidnapped almost 18 years before. He is only a few weeks from his eighteenth birthday. The rest of this timeline assumes the official dates given in internal game sources for KQ5-7 (and related manuals). KQ5 is about one year after KQ4 (KQ5 manual), KQ6 is about six months after KQ5 (according to Cassima in KQ6), and that KQ7 occurs shortly before Rosella's twentieth birthday (see KQ7 intro). KQ2 is twenty years before KQ3 (according to KQ5's About KQ5). Like original KQ3, IA's remake occurs in the late summer (the squirrels are preparing for coming winter, and weather is getting colder), within a few weeks of the twin's birthday. It This means that the twins birthday is either late summer/early fall (the KQ novels placed the birthday in early fall). While there are few specific dates given the timeline, it differs from the official timeline in one major way. Some time passes between the time Alexander returns to the castle and has his family reunion, to the time that King Graham decides to give away his adventure's cap, in which Alexander has time to change clothes, helps repair the kingdom, giving Alexander plenty of time to get to know his father before the events of the King's Quest 4. In the original Alexander and Rosella return directly from Land of the Clouds, enter the castle where they have reunion, which leads directly to the hat toss (where KQ4 begins), the shock of happiness of their recent return that caused his heart attacks, and that he hadn't lost his children (these events take place in span of approximately an hour). There isn't even enough time change change. During the hat toss ceremony Alexander has changed into fancy rich clothing (as opposed to slave clothes he traveled to Daventry in), this is to show that some time had passed between the two events. In KQ4, Alexander clearly is wearing his slave clothes, and hasn't had time to change, showing that he has just returned home. Not only does the change of the ending affect the timing of original KQ3 and KQ4 (multiple sources state that endings takes place shortly after the rescue of Rosella, on the same day, as shown in KQ3). The timing also causes a ripple effect which affects several other given dates for later games in the series; i.e. pushing KQ4 several months after KQ3, would push KQ4 into the winter months (official KQ3 and KQ4 actually took place during the summer a few weeks before the twins birthday), this would actually set KQ4 after the twins birthday, and Rosella would be 18 (yet several sources including KQ3, state that the twins were a few weeks short of eighteen during KQ3/KQ4). Going further KQ5 is stated to take place nearly a year after KQ4 during the spring in KQ5 manual (if KQ4 takes place during the winter as IA's KQ3 pushes it, this would push KQ5 to taking place during the summer or early fall). The exact date when Alexander was kidnapped in IA's timeline is unclear (it could still be in the fall or as much as late winter 3 AW). The scene however shows a relatively green, abeit rainy environment (suggesting spring/summer). The baby Alexander, still appears be under a year old during the cutscene. Considering, that both the narrator, and Manannan are specific that Alexander was kidnapped 17 years ('calander years') before the game exactly, it would suggest that he was probably kidnapped about one year after his birth (or 4 AW). Seasonally, Daventry appears to be quite dry in the "rebuilding daventry"/woodcutter's cottage scene (showing potential summer/fall type environment.) While the development team gives a date for their game in relation to Kingdom of Sorrow, the age of Rosella where the place the date does not fit with her age in the book (she had just turned 7 in the previous fall). In other words Kingdom of Sorrow should take place either 9 years after the wedding (to fit the twin's date of birth given in Klyto's timeline), or the twins birth should have occurred 5 years after the wedding (to fit the 12 AW date for Kingdom of Sorrow given in Klyto's timeline). Either of these would also of course disrupt other dates in the timeline, potentially forcing their need to move. Of course it might be just as simple to simply ignore the reference to Kingdom of Sorrow. The current dates as they are given (in Krytos' timeline, and KQ7 itself) would force KQ7 to be before the ending of KQ3, and thus take place before KQ5 and KQ6. Misc. Notes Some other differences include; Who kidnapped Alexander and when the kidnapping took place, and why he was kidnapped. Alexander is kidnapped by a Maid rather than Manannan himself. When the kidnapping took place, and why he was kidnapped are different as well. Additionally, it is shown that some time later, Mordack teleports to Manannan's house to retrive his brother and burns the house to the ground. This is contrary to the offical timeline where the house was never burned down. Not long after the events of KQ3 the house became the home of Derek Karlavaegen. He did not find any sign of the feline Manannan. He continued to live there at least up until the time of KQ7 (using the Eye Between the Worlds). Many new events not seen in the original version of the game exist as well. References Category:Timelines (unofficial) Category:Fan fiction